To Rule SouthFork
by sasunaruhaven
Summary: John Ross/Pamela (Rebecca)It will follow Season 1 storylines, but it will deviate from it after season 2 What if instead of denying that he only cared about the deal and he actually told Pamela the truth? What would be her reaction? Would it still be the same or maybe it would be different. Maybe that rejection in 2x05 would have been different and she wouldn't have rejected him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise; I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and its writers.**

**Pairings: John Ross/Pamela (Rebecca)**

**POV: POV will switch occasionally but will mostly be John Ross.**

**Warnings: It will follow some Season 1 storylines, but it will deviate from it after season 2**

**I am aware that some of my characters are not correct, but it is my story and this is how I see them.**

**This story will hopefully include some smut, and if it happens I will mark and it change the rating.**

**I hope you enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It all started with finding that oil in Southfork, which led to conflict with Uncle Bobby and Christopher. Me and Elena discovered that rich sweet crude oil sitting beneath the lands of Southfork that would elevate the Ewing name. Just as we were going to convince Bobby to drill in Southfork my good-for-nothing bastard of a cousin got to him and Bobby planned to sell my birthright and it's no one else's. I tried to convince Bobby not to sell the ranch but he insisted that renewable resources were the future.

Not only did that happen but also Elena had been working with Christopher on a project and suddenly she breaks up with me because of a supposed email I sent her to break Chris and her when they were getting married. I get my P.I. to check who really sent that email and surprise, surprise it was Rebecca. I then blackmail Rebecca to get pictures of LaBelle's son doing drugs.

I might have, just might have lied to Elena when she asked if I was in the deal to steal Southfork. My son of a bitch cousin isn't that much of a pussy after all, since he blackmailed me with a sex tape of me and Veronica to give Southfork back. Bobby and that rat-faced Christopher found a way to stop me from drilling on Southfork with the help of Rebecca. They found out that the mineral rights were separate from the property rights.

Veronica became an increasing pain on my side so I sold her out to Vicente, causing her death. Then I get framed for her murder, so I was sent to jail where Vicente's men beat me up to set an example and I got sent to hospital because of it. Christopher makes a deal with Vicente to turn over his project. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

So I find out that J.R. returns to Southfork after I got released from hospital. Bobby was ill due to a cerebral aneurysm. My momma's campaign for Governor of Texas was in serious jeopardy 'cause of me. Unfortunately she had to bribe a medical examiner to help me. Harris Ryland found out about that and he'd blackmailed her. Me and my unfortunate cousin Christopher had decide to bury the hatchet and became partners, with Bobby and Elena, in order to form a business together, which we named Ewing Energies. Uncle Bobby was release from the hospital after almost dying and plotted with Christopher, J.R. and me to stop Vicente.

Meanwhile, I proposed to Elena and she accepts but she broke it off when she found out that. Then, Christopher found out that Rebecca lied to him so he separated from her. In the end, Christopher and Elena reunite. And I team up with J.R. to destroy Christopher and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise; I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and its writers.**

**Pairings: John Ross/Pamela (Rebecca)**

**POV: POV will switch occasionally but will mostly be John Ross.**

**Warnings: It will follow some Season 1 storylines, but it will deviate from it after season 2**

**I am aware that some of my characters are not correct, but it is my story and this is how I see them.**

**This story will hopefully include some smut, and if it happens I will mark and it change the rating.**

**I hope you enjoy my story.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they really encouraged me to write faster and I would really appreciate it if I could find someone to be my beta thanks!**

**Chapter 2: Battle Lines**

"I'm sorry John Ross I tried getting him to leave." My secretary tries to explain.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I know how slippery snakes can be." I try to calm her down as I walk into my office.  
"Now is this any way to talk about your father?" J.R. berates me as I'm walking into my office.  
"Seems very appropriate and get' your ass the hell out of my chair and these offices till I call you with an invite." I shot out trying to get him out before anybody, being Christopher or Uncle Bobby, find out that he was here.  
"Okay, I only stopped by to find out if the advice I gave you about screwing that truckin' heiress girl got you that company." J.R. asks as he stands up from my chair and walks towards the window.  
"Your advice did indeed work. Now if all your dirty tricks are as much fun as that one. I think it won't be long before the student surpasses the master." I tell him as I chuckle.  
"Better pace yourself-boy, I heard Christopher is courting the head of the BCT trying to get her to convert cityfleet to methane. Get the fuel contract now you need to work on that. Make sure it doesn't happen. Anything we can do to cripple methane will turn my brother back into an oilman, and let you take control of this company." J.R. reminds me as if I didn't know what I had to do.  
"BCT is already on my radar JR. It ain't going to happen. I got some personal issues with my cousin that I need to focus on first." I told him as I was thinking about Christopher and Elena.  
"Now just remember my boy, vengeance is a dish best served cold." J.R. cautions me not to act so hastily but it's so hard not to.  
"We only let back in this company so we can move this family forward, and you're already going behind my back. Our lawyer gave me your proposal to buy Cartwell trucking for fifteen million dollars. You know damn well that was money marked for my methane rig." Christopher just wants to spend more of Ewing Energies' money to make more rigs  
_'My damn cousin is too headstrong about fightin' with me about that damn proposal for the fleet of trucks.'_  
"Look, I don't want to fight cousin but oil is here and now. Methane is twenty years from being profitable, until there is infrastructure, until there's demand." I try to tell him but he's a stubborn idiot but what can I do about it.  
"You're wrong okay, methane is here and now but I'll never be able to make it profitable unless this company invests in more rigs." Christopher demands persistently but he just can't see the truth.  
"John Ross is right. This company needs to be vertically integrated but for now moving SouthFork oil is being taken care of by our lease arrangement with Hughes trucking. And because of Christopher other energies companies are looking into methane as an alternative. We have to get there first, so if we are going to take to a vote and I think we should. I vote with Christopher for the rig." Uncle Bobby agrees with me but still votes for Christopher's methane rigs.  
_'That is so like him to choose his son over the reasonable thing to do.' _I think as I'm listening to him go on about voting which I already know the outcome of that.  
"You and Christopher have sixty percent of this company I have thirty and Elena has ten. You always talk about this being a family business but your side of the family is always going to win." I try to tell him that voting in this company will never be fair if our shares in the company are not equal.  
"John Ross you always think it's you against us. When you stop thinking like that you're going to realize that you're just as much a part of this company as the rest of us." He tries to tell but I know that he's just trying to give this bullshit line about harmony with the rest of the family.  
Just when I thought everything was going so well, my damn cousin is just waiting until I hang myself, angry much?  
"Last few weeks you barely looked at me. You and I are going to be working together every day now. Look I know I over warmed my welcome out with you Elena, I ain't asking for no third or fourth chances. I just hope you and I can work together like we used to." I remark after I walk towards her.  
"It'll never be it used to, John Ross." She tells me as she rolls her eyes and then walks away. Elena seems to hold on to grudges all too well. Maybe a little too well for my taste but that is Christopher's problem.  
The most surprising revelation was that sweet and innocent Rebecca Sutter wasn't so sweet and innocent, that she was a Barnes, Pamela Rebecca Barnes to be exact. I know for a fact that whatever it takes I will do to keep Ewing energies for myself and I won't let no interloper get a stake in my company. I just had to visit Pamela and create my own  
"How the hell did you get up here?" Rebecca or should I call her Pamela asks me when I exit the elevator.  
"I am friends with everyone in Texas and I'd like to be friends too. So don't kick me out. So looks like you've moved up in the world Rebecca, or should I call you Pamela? I got to hand it to you I did not see that coming but it makes it a hell of a lot more interesting." I tell her as I made my way to her side.  
"What do you want John Ross? I don't have to play weak anymore and trust me you don't want me setting my target on your back." She shot back irritably.  
"I am just fine with you keeping that target right where it's at. 'Fact that's why I'm here, turns out we're not so different you and I. We want the exact same thing to destroy Christopher and Elena. And make them hurt like they hurt us." I explain to her why she should partner up with me.  
"Yes, but you forget we hate each other. You blackmailed me." She tries to remind me.  
"I'd like to chalk that blackmail up to ambition and I think I can use that exact same ambition to help you right now. Let's help each other and when we're done we take Ewing energies. I mean that's what you wanted all along, right? Or was that what your daddy wanted?" I tried to explain why we should partner up and what we would after we take everything away from Christopher and Elena.  
"What could you possibly have to offer that would make me want to get in bed with you?  
I lean close as if to kiss her and then I step back when I hear the ding of the elevator "You remember the real Rebecca Sutter? She's Christopher's secret weapon but if you're in she'll be ours."  
"Fine, but tell me exactly what Christopher actually knows?" Pamela asked impatiently.  
"He knows that you were in a con with Tommy, that you and not Tommy were the mastermind behind that con. But of course all of this can change with Rebecca's testimony. She for instance can make the judge believe that you made an actual effort to leave the con" I told her as walked towards her one more time with Rebecca.  
"I'll help you but only if you can tell me that my brother is safe. Where is he hiding? Why is he hiding? " Rebecca asked expectantly.  
"Yes he is safe. The only reason why he is hiding is because your brother is afraid that if he comes out in the open he'll become hurt in some way because of Christopher. I really don't know where he is but I'll help you find him."  
"Thanks I needed to know that he was okay but the only way I'll help you is if you give me one-hundred thousand dollars and your help finding Tommy."  
"Okay, I'll give you the money as soon as you testify."  
"Fine, I'll guess I'll see you in court tomorrow." She said as she walked towards the elevator.  
"Didn't I tell you, you needed me for something? You can thank me in any way you feel like but if you want I can recommend ways you can show your appreciation."  
"Ugh I'm not that desperate to actually think about sleeping with you let alone actually go through with it."  
"Whatever you say Barnes but we both know that this is inevitable, so just give in to it. You might actually feel better when you give in."  
"Not going to happen anytime soon or in this lifetime. Now go away, I'll call you when I need you." She said as she pushed me toward the elevator.


End file.
